Where You Are
by Nadeshiko
Summary: Sakura enters a singing competetion. Syaoran enters a singing competetion. See any problems? *Last chapter uploaded!!*
1. Chapter I

**h ****Where You Are** **h**

By: Nadeshiko 

Li Syaoran looked down at the green, fuzzy carpet of his room.  He was sitting down on his bed, thinking about a certain someone with auburn hair and emerald green eyes.  "Sakura.." he mumbled.  It had been 8 years since the great warrior had last seen his precious cherry blossom.  8 years since he last had the chance to tell her how he felt.  But he was a coward, just all of those countless other times.  Every time he would try to attempt it, he would either get interrupted by an over-protective brother or begin to stutter like the fool he was.  'Why Sakura, why couldn't I tell you when I had the chance?' he pondered.  'Stupid clan, stupid rules!'  Due to the training he was undergoing, he was unable to have contact with anyone outside of the clan.  His little scam of getting Meiling to transport messages through to Sakura and Tomoyo had been found out.  He had abruptly been cut short of his broken conversations with his cherry blossom and his dear friend, Tomoyo.  Indeed, she was a good friend.  Without persuasion from her, he wouldn't even have thought about his feelings for Sakura at that point in time.  His thoughts were cut just as abruptly as his communications with Sakura when his four sisters entered his room.

He took his gaze off the carpet to give them a long, well-deserved glare.  It didn't faze the four hyperactive women at all, as one of them exclaimed "Look little brother!"  Having those words said, another of Syaoran's sisters, Li Fuutie, shoved a piece of paper in her little brother's face.  The bold letters stuck out on the bright yellow, crumpled paper, saying "Singing Contest".  But, before Syaoran had enough time to read the title, Li Fanren, another one of his sisters exclaimed in that 'I'm so happy' voice "We entered you in a singing contest!"  Syaoran nearly fell off of his bed.  "Me?" he squeaked.  Li Shiefa, yet another sister, ruffled her little brother's hair.  No matter how old he was, messing up Syaoran's hair was one of the favorite Li sister's hobbies.  "Yes you!"  "Yeah," Li Feimei, the last of the sisters, began.  "We heard you singing a song one day in your room along with the music and then the power went off and you kept on singing and we never knew until then that our little brother was such a great singer!"  Syaoran's cheeks flushed at the thought of someone actually hearing him, whether they liked it or not.  "And then the strangest thing happened!  Where mother made us go shopping, we saw an add on the bulletin board about a singing contest and the first thing that came to our minds was to enter out kawaii little brother!" Fanren stated.  "But-"  Syaoran was interrupted by all of his sisters yelling "And you can't back out!"  Syaoran looked at the bulletin board add and skimmed the page for the date it was to be held on.  It was in one week, then if you get 

in the top ten, you go on.  He sighed.  This was going to be a hell of a long week.

*******************

Ring.  Ring.  "I'm coming!"  A young woman of 18 yelled at her phone, running through her apartment to get to it before the person hung up.  "Moushi moushi?" she huffed into the phone after she reached it and picked it up.  "Sakura-chan?"  "Tomoyo-san!"  "Ohayo, Sakura-chan.  How are you doing?"  "All right.  You?"  "Great!" Tomoyo exclaimed, a little too excitedly.  "Tomoyo… what have you got planned this time?"  "Me?" Tomoyo asked in mock hurt.  "Why, Sakura-chan, would you say something like that?"  Sarcasm was dripping from her voice.  "Actually…" she trailed off.  "Ha!  I knew it!  You are planning something!"  "I'd like to tell you in person, so can I come over?  Onegai?"  "Of course, Tomoyo-san!  You know you're always welcome in my apartment!"  "Arigatou, Sakura-chan.  I'll be there in a few minutes!"  "Okay then, bye."  "Bye!"  Sakura hung up the receiver.

'Hmmm… I wonder what she's planning?' Sakura thought to herself, waiting for her best friend to knock on the door.  She sat herself down on a couch and thought.  'I wonder what Syaoran's doing right now?  Does he even still remember me?'  She thought for a few more minutes about her handsome prince, but was interrupted by a knock on the door.  Sakura counted along with the knocks as they came.  "Knock, knock, knock, ring."  The pattern followed perfectly.  "Tomoyo's trademark ring…" she said to no one particular.  She opened the door to reveal an over-ecstatic Tomoyo.  She was smiling her usual smile, impossibly similar to Eriol's, and said "Ohayo, Sakura-chan!"  Sakura moved out of the doorway to allow Tomoyo inside.  "So, what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

*** 5 minutes later ***

"You what?!?!" screeched Sakura.  "I entered you in the Eastern Asia Singing Contest," she stated calmly.  "T-Tomoyo-san!  How could you?!?!"  Sakura was not happy with the news at all.  "Just think about it, Sakura-chan.  You're a great singer.  And, if you want, I'll enter, too!  That way, you won't have to be alone on stage!"  "But Tomoyo-san!  You're a lot better than I am!"  "Nonsense, Sakura-chan!  You're just as good, if not better than I am at singing!"  "Ugh… fine," Sakura compromised.  "At least you'll be doing it, too.."  Little did Tomoyo and Sakura know that this contest was the same one that Li Syaoran was entering…

*** The Next Day ***

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan!  Sakura-chan, wake up!"  Tomoyo gently shook Sakura to bring her out of dream world and back into reality.  Sakura rolled the opposite way of Tomoyo, saying "I don't want to get up yet, Kero-chan."  "Sakura-chan!  You have to practice for your contest!  Come on, lazy butt!  Get up!"  "Ughhh…." Sakura groaned.  This was to be a long day…

*** 5 hours of practicing later ***

"Tomoyo-san… I can't feel my lips anymore!  Can we please stop?!"  Tomoyo sighed, Sakura sure couldn't take much singing…  "Alright.. but we have to go for six hours tomorrow!"  "Tomoyo-san!"  "Just joking, Sakura-chan.  Sheesh…"  Sakura rushed to the kitchen and downed about three gallons of water.

In Hong Kong, Syaoran wasn't having much luck, either.  "I told you already, Fuutie, Fanren, Feimei and Shiefa!  I will not sing in front of you!  You can wait for the night of the show to find out how good I am!"  "But Syaoran… we only got to hear you sing a little bit when the power went out!" Feimei cried, despite her brother's protests.  "The less you heard, the better!"  "Ohh… you're so mean Syaoran!" the women cried before they were pushed out of the room, compliments of their little brother.  "There!  Go!"  They pounded on the door, saying things like 'I wanna pick out a song for you to sing!' and 'why won't you let us stay, Syaoran?!'  Syaoran sighed.  'I hope all of the other contestants are having better luck than me…'  With those words, he went off to practice in his own way; sister free.

*** Contest Day ***

Today was the day that Tomoyo and Syaoran's sisters had been waiting for, and Sakura and Syaoran dreading.  There would be three contest places, one in Hong Kong, one in Tokyo, and one in Beijing.  As you would have already known, Sakura was entering the Tokyo one, whereas Syaoran was entering the Hong Kong area one.  The top 10 would continue on to the semi-final round in Beijing, and the top singer in each gender was to go in the final round, singing a predetermined song.  At Hong Kong, Syaoran was fighting off his sisters, and in Tokyo, Sakura was fighting off Tomoyo…

"Tomoyo-san… the dress loosks perfect!  You don't have to add anything else to it!"  Sakura was the center of attention with Tomoyo adding the finishing touches on to the dress.  It was a light blue dress, which hugged her body tightly at the top and flowed elegantly below the waist.  It was enhanced with tiny navy blue bows scattered about the lower part of the dress.  Her hair was piled on top of her head, leaving only a few strands hanging in front of her ears.  With glitter on her eyes and a shiny, cherry flavored lip gloss, she was beautiful.  "Tomoyo-san, don't you have to get yourself ready, too?  I'm not the only one who has to go up on stage!"  "Don't worry, Sakura-chan.  I'm perfectly fine!"  Tomoyo was dressed in a dress similar to Sakura's, but was magenta in color with deep purple bows.  Her hair flowed freely down her back and on to her bare shoulders, covered only by a thin strap of silk.  "Okay, we're next Sakura-chan!"  "Hoeee…"

"Up next is Daidouji Tomoyo, singing "Everything You Do!"  The announcer's voice rang out high above the auditorium.  Tomoyo inhaled deeply, stepping up on to the stage.  "Yeah Tomoyo-san!  I know you can do it!" Sakura cheered for her best friend.  Tomoyo looked back at Sakura and smiled, saying "Arigatou," before stepping up onto the platform.  Placing the mik in her hands, she began to sing:

From the moment you looked at me

And ever since you called my name

You've been everything that I've seen

And now I'm aught up in this game

Her voice carried loud and strong above the hushed audience.

My mind is spinning around and around 

There's something special that I have found

Every time I close my eyes, all I can think of is you and me

Oh baby can't you see?

Meanwhile in Hong Kong…

"Oooh Syaoran!  It's your turn next!" Fanren called out over her sister's heads to her little brother.  "I know.." he groaned inwardly.  At the moment, a young man named Oyasi Hajimatte was up singing.  Syoran had to admit, he was pretty good.  But nothing could compare to what he had in store.  Not that he would show it to his sisters, but he was actually looking forward to the day.  It was helping him to get his mind off of Sakura for a bit.  Just a bit.  His thoughts were interrupted for the millionth time that week by the announcer saying "Thank you, Oyasi Hajimatte.  Up next, we have Li Syaoran, future leader of the Li clan, singing If She Only Knew!"  A huge cheer erupted from the audience as Syaoran stood up and began walking up to the stage.  Words of encouragement were heard from his mother and sisters as he stepped up onto the stage.  He held the mik in his hand and waited for the audience to quiet down.  As soon as they were hushed, he gave the signal for the music to start playing.  After a few seconds, he began to sing.

If she only knew what I knew but couldn't say

If she could just see the part of me I hid away

If I could just hold her in my arms again and just say I love you

But she's gone away, maybe she'd stay, if she only knew

        His voice rang out in every corner of the auditorium, every person's attention devoted to him and his strong voice.  

        And how, how did I let her get away

        Cause love, love is so easy to feel, but the hardest thing to say

         The words in the song crushed his heart to sing for that was exactly what had happened to him.  Finds girl, learns to love girl, won't admit it, and finally, has to leave girl.  His life story.  He continued on, getting some "How kawaii!" ' s out of his sisters, and some "ooh's" and "ahh's" out of the rest of the crowd.  By this time, he was near the end of the song, having only one more verse to go.

        She's gone away, maybe she'd stay

        If she only knew……….


	2. Chapter II

h Where You Are – Part 02 h

****

****

jjjjjjjjjjjjjj

****

****

Sakura sighed.  Her turn was coming up, and she felt that she wasn't ready.  Her heart pounded in her chest, and she didn't have a clue how Tomoyo could actually stand up to this.  "Tomoyo-san, how could you make me do this?" she questioned herself.  Tomoyo came down from centre stage to meet up with Sakura.  "And that, ladies and gentlemen, was Daidouji Tomoyo, singing 'Everything You Do'!"  The announcer said, hushing the audience momentarily.  The silence left, and the crowd emerged into a mad applause.  "Thank you, Tomoyo-san.  Next, after a short 15 minute intermission, we'll have Kinomoto Sakura sing "I Turn To You"!" The crowd applauded again, out of respect, and left for the snack bar to fill up on chips, hot dogs, and other vending machine goodies.

            Sakura ran up to Tomoyo and gave her a big hug.  "Tomoyo-san, you did great!  I wish I was as good as you."  Tomoyo hugged back, saying "But you are, Sakura-chan!"  "Tomoyo-san…" Sakura scolded.  "What did I tell you about the –chan thing?  We're too old to be calling each other –chan!"  Tomoyo ignored this response, saying "All practiced up?"  Sakura sweatdropped.  For all the time that she spent panicking, she forgot to practice!  "Uhhhh….. hoe….." she replied, bowing her head in embarrassment.  "Ohohohoho!  Don't worry, Sakura-chan. You'll do fine, even without practice!"  She sat down, smoothing  out the wrinkles in her blue dress.  Her hands clutched the dress, fists burying themselves in the material.  Anyone could easily tell she was nervous.  "Tomoyo-san?" she asked quietly.  The buzzer rang, signifying the end of intermission.  "Yes, Sakura?"  "Now, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to inform you of our next contestant, Kinomoto Sakura!"  Sakura had her head hung down.  She suddenly flung it up and held her fists in front of her face in exuberance.  "I'm going to do my best!" she proclaimed, before marching out on stage.  "Go get 'em, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo cheered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "….. And the top four contestants of this year's singing competetion are….. Oyasi Hajimatte, Kyoku Oui, Li Syaoran, and Mellanie Deriss!"  A man then emerged onto the stage.  He held a plain mic in his hands.  He raised it to his face and said "Ladies and gentlemen.  Out of the four contestants, Oyasi Hajimatte, Kyoku Oui, Li Syaoran, and Mellanie Deriss, we would like you to vote on who would is the best singer.  On your control panels that you'll find on the back of the seat in front of you, please press 1,2,3, or 4.  1 being Oyasi-kun and 4 being Mellanie-san."  He stepped away, waiting for the voting to be finished.  Clicks were heard through out the audience, but then they died down.  "Please wait while the results are being tallied."  The man walked off stage to get the results.

            Syaoran held his head in his hands.  All of these loud speakers, which he was so lucky to be sitting beside, gave him a headache.  He barely even signified that he was in the top four.  A pounding ringing sensation travelled quickly through his head, causing pain wherever it went.  The fact that the distance in which the man, who was now back on the stage, held the mic from his face made it squeak worse than a bad clarinet player was no help to his developing headache.  "And now," he said into the mic, causing another minor squeak in which Syaoran flinched to.  "I am proud to announce the winner of this year's contest,………."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Sakura took a deep, unnoticeable breath in front of the mic.  The intro music began, and she closed her eyes, feeling the music flow through her.  'Four bars to go,' she thought, counting the beats until she had to sing.  "3," she breathed.  "2…..1…"  

_When I'm lost_

_In the rain_

_In your eyes I know_

_I'll find the light_

_To light my way_

_When I'm scared_

_Losing ground_

_When my world is going crazy_

_You just turn it all around_

_And when I'm down, you're there_

_Pushing me to the top_

_You're always there giving me_

_All you've got_

_For a shield _

_From the storm_

_For a friend_

_For a love to keep me safe and warm_

_I turn to you_

_For the strength_

_To be strong_

_For the will to carry on_

_For everything you do_

_For everything that's true_

_I turn to you………_

            She opened her eyes to find the audience speechless, mesmerized by her singing.  She smiled wistfully.  'I really did have nothing to worry about,' she thought.  She continued singing, thinking about how much this song held in common with the relationship she had with Syaoran Li.  'I wonder what he's doing right now?' she thought.  The instrumental break ended, so she focused on her singing once more.

_For the arms to be my shelter through all the rain_

_For truth that'll never change_

For someone to lean on 

_For the one I can rely on for anything_

_For the one I can run to……._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Li Syaoran!" the judge finished, clapping his hands in hope that others will follow his lead.  Although no one needed the boost, for the whole audience was already caught in a mad applause.  Syaoran pushed back his headache and got up on stage, smiling at his accomplishment.  When he stood next to the man, he gave him a pamphlet stating the regulations of the song in Beijing.  He glanced at it briefly before he was asked if he would like to thank anyone for his accomplishment.  "Yeah," he began. "My sisters for pushing me into this contest…" he trailed off, hearing four young women giggle in the front row.  "And," he took a deep breath.  "Sakura Kinomoto, even though she isn't here to hear it."  He saw his mother smile wistfully.  He got down off stage and walked to his family.  "What are you smiling about?" he questioned his mother.  "I know." She stated, not making any sense to Syaoran.  "Yes, you should know that you're smiling but what for?" he asked again.  "I know, about your feelings for the cherry blossom."  Syaoran's cheeks flushed.  "W-what feelings?"  His mother smiled again, but left it at that, saying "Come on Syaoran, let's get home."  And with that, the family left, Syaoran's sisters smiling and giggling about something.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Sakura had just finished her part.  The music was now fading.  She held the mic in her hands, a little harder than what she was supposed to.  _'Gosh, I hate silence!'  _The audience was completely in shock.  Then, they erupted into a mad applause, some even standing in their seats.  Sakura smiled, a big, goofy smile, and bowed.  She walked off of the stage politely.  "And that, ladies and gentlemen, was Kinomoto Sakura singing I Turn To You!  Up next we have Kurui Jenae!"  The crowd applauded again, although not as much as what they did Sakura.  

            When she finally got off of the stage and behind the curtain, she was clobbered by Tomoyo.  "Sakura-chan!  That was soooo great!!"  Sakura sweatdropped.  "Uhh… c'mon, let's go.  All that singing's made me hungry!"  And with that, the two left for a snack, awaiting the announcing of the winner.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "The winner of the contest will be flown to Beijing, where they will perform a duet with the winner of the contest in Tokyo.  The winner has to be the opposite sex as that of the other winner, for the yet to be determined song will be a…. love song?!?"  Syaoran read the pamphlet out loud to his mom and sisters.  Her turned to the girls.  "Do you *enjoy* humiliating me?"  "You betcha!" Fanren exclaimed.  Syaoran sighed and continued to read the pamphlet, the other occupants of the room listening intently.  _'This is *not* going to be fun…'_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Sakura munched on a sandwich in the cafeteria.  "And now, we're going to announce the top four contestants!"  The loudspeaker rang out loud.  Sakura spit out the part of the sandwich she was eating.  "What?!?!?"  She grabbed Tomoyo by the arm and ran as fast as she could to her spot in the audience, shouting "HOEEE!!!" all the way there.  They, being Sakura and Tomoyo, got to the auditorium as quickly, just catching the last three.  "…Daidouji Tomoyo, Ohans Merissa, and Kinomoto Sakura!"  Sakura jumped up and down in joy, saying "We won, Tomoyo-san, we won!!"  She gave her long time friend a huge hug, squishing the living daylights out of her.  "I know…. Sakura-chan, but… could you let go of me?!?!" Tomoyo huffed.  Sakura sweatdropped.  "Uhh… sure!"

            Time went by and the votes were tallied.  The man in black stood up on stage, ready to announce the winner.  "And the winner is…"  He opened up the white envelope that he held in his hand.  He unfolded the paper in it and read it out loud into the mic.  "Daidouji Tomoyo!"

Heh… I bet you were expecting Sakura to win, weren't you?!?!  Well, nice little Tomoyo will give up her place for her dear Sakura-chan once she does a little snooping and finds out who the other person is!  The next cgapter should be out sometime next weekend, after my speech is due!  Bye, and don't forget to review!!!  
  
  
~Nadeshiko~


	3. Chapter III

Where You Are – Part 3

****

****

****

****

A/N – Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews!  I love you all so much!  My thanks go out to Cutie Blossom, Silver Dragon, Bad Kitty Arlia, Sakura-Blossom16, Lady Pluto, Chaos-chan, Star of Silence, Kawaii-ness, Time Warp, Mei-Hua, Ann, Jethos Brimstone, SakuraBlossoms, Purple_tomoyo, Neko Megami, Daidouji Sama, Silver Sorceress, Chibiwolf, Akira-chan, Usagi, and Lilyanne for reviewing either chapter 1 or two.  Thank you, your comments meant so much to me!  And, just so you know, the end of the last chapter wasn't meant to be a spoiler, it was meant to keep all of my S+S fans in tact.  Alright?  Alright.  On to the fic!

A/N 2 – Oh, and there is a really sweet Sakura and Tomoyo friendship part in this fic.  Hope you like it!

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

            Sakura looked over at her ecstatic friend.  Sakura was inside feeling sad because she didn't win the contest, but she put those feelings aside, telling herself that her best friend, who Sakura knew from the beginning was a better singer than herself, was more important at the moment.  She sighed silently before taking her friend in a hug.  "Good job, Tomoyo-san!" she encouraged.  Tomoyo was too overworked about her first place that she didn't bother to notice the slight signs of sadness seeping from her best friend's words.  Sakura released her friend and Tomoyo left for the stage.  Sakura was happy that Tomoyo hadn't noticed that she was sad.  'Look at her,' Sakura thought.  'She looks so happy. For all of the things that Tomoyo-san has done for me, I can't ruin this moment for her.'  Sakura smiled at her friend.  'Tomoyo-san, this time it's your turn to shine.'  And with those words, Sakura buried her sadness and put on a happy face for her cousin.  'And I'm not going to ruin it.

            About an hour later, after Tomoyo was clear on all of the rules, she left the auditorium.  Sakura was waiting for her in her car.  Tomoyo opened the car door and got in the passenger's seat.  "Thanks for waiting for me, Sakura-chan."  "No problem, Tomoyo-san."  Now that Tomoyo's keen eyes weren't fogged over by the spotlight, she could tell her friend was hiding back something.  She just had to do a little more prying to find out what.  "Sakura-chan?" she asked after Sakura had pulled out of the parking lot and onto the main highway.  "Yeah?"  Tomoyo knew it.  There was definitely something wrong.  The only thing she could think of to get Sakura to open up a bit was to talk about something.  "You want to go over the contest things with me?"  Sakura smiled a fake smile.  "Sure."  They went over it, which was the same thing that Syaoran did, and by the time they were finished, Sakura was at Tomoyo's mansion.  "Here you go, Tomoyo-san.  I'll phone you later?"  Tomoyo smiled.  "Sure.  And you have to come with me to Beijing.  I can bring along one person, and I thought you would like to."  "Sure."  Sakura tried to sound excited as  best she could, but she wasn't the best actress without a script.  "I'll be there.  You can count on me, Tomoyo-san."  And with that, the two said their goodbyes and parted for the night.

            Once Tomoyo got into her house, she headed straight for her computer.  The pamphlet said that to find out who you would be singing with, you could access their site and find it.  "Hmm…" Tomoyo wondered out loud.  She clicked the mouse a few times, browsing around, looking for the information that she needed.  Her eyes searched the screen, reading line after line.  "Come on… where is it?"  By this time, she was getting frusterated.  "Ah!" she said, clicking on a link that said 'Hong Kong Contest Winner'.  "Alright then… who do we have here?"  Her eyes stopped at a name.  Li Syaoran.  "Oh.  My.  God."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Syaoran lay on his bed, thinking about the upcoming contest.  The contest was tomorrow.  And he wasn't exactly feeling up to singing with someone he didn't know.  _'Gosh.. how I wish that it was Sakura…' _he thought.  _'But what are the chances of that?  I mean, Japan has a huge population!  I'd be lucky to get someone who's even from the same 300 km radius!!'  _He sighed and mentally kicked himself.  _'You idiot, you've gotta stop thinking about her!'  _He rested an arm on his forehead and closed his eyes.  _'Might as well get a little shut eye.  After all, I don't exactly want to fall asleep in the middle of performing.'  _And with those last thoughts guiding him, he fell into a blissful sleep, re-enacting what it would be like if Sakura won the contest.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Tomoyo sat in the air plane seat.  Sakura was sitting right beside her.  The weeks leading up to the big performance flew by quickly, and during that time, Tomoyo had decided to do something to get Sakura and Syaoran together.  _'They will get together, I swear it.  Somehow, no matter how long it takes, I'll put them together.' _  Sakura eyed her friend strangely.  The smile she wore on her face at the moment was uncanningly like Eriol's at the moment.  _'What are you planning, Tomoyo-san?'  _

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Syaoran was waiting in the dressing room.  He had heard that the singer he was dueting with was an extremely talented singer, but he didn't have any more information other than that.  He sighed.  Suddenly, his head bolted up, and he stood up from his previous crouching position.  He thought he just felt Sakura's presence nearby.  _'Nah…  That girl is on my mind so much that I probably imagined it.  There's no way she could be in Hong Kong.'  _So, without giving it another thought, he finished in the room and headed out into the hallway, expecting one of his sisters to strike at any second.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Sakura yawned.  Even though it had been hours since she had gotten off of the plane, and that she only traveled for 5 ½ hours, she was still tired.  Then. The door to the beige room she was waiting in opened.  There, standing in the doorway, was an extremely pale, even for herself, Tomoyo.  "Oh my, Tomoyo-san!  Are you alright?" Sakura questioned, running up to her friend's side.  Tomoyo put an arm around her friend's shoulder.  "Oh, Sakura-chan," she said in fake pain.  "I'm so sick, and I have to perform in 15 minutes.  I don't think I can do it."  She moaned in pain, and Sakura was buying the whole act.  "Tomoyo-san, you have to sing!  I saw you when your name was announced, you were so happy!  C'mon, Tomoyo-san.  Do this, please!"  Sakura placed her hands on her friend's shoulders.  Tomoyo shook her head 'no'.  "Sakura-chan," she began, looking her in the eye.  "I… I want you to take my place."  "Oh, Tomoyo-san, I couldn't."  Tomoyo gave her a look that said 'drop it'.  Sakura sighed and said "Fine, I'll do it."  Sakura smiled a truthful smile, and Tomoyo smiled, too.  Not just for Sakura getting the chance to sing, but for who she was going to sing with.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Sakura, dressed in a pink, lacy dress, walked out on stage.  The other person she was supposed to be dueting with was going to come out of the opposing door.  Sakura smiled.  _'I wonder who the other person could be…' _ Then, a tall young man with chestnut brown hair and deep, intense honey-brown eyes emerged from the shadows of backstage.  Sakura gasped.  _'It… it looks like… is that Syaoran?'  _"Syaoran?" she asked.  "Sakura?"

Okay, done this chapter!  But, it wasn't very good, was it…?  Don't worry, lotsa S+S in the next chappy.  Please, review, and flame and/or criticize all you like.  And I promise, I'll get the 'rest' of the fic in the next chapter…….. I hope!  Thanks for reading!

~Nadeshiko~

P.S – Here's some late reviewers: Sapphire-chan, rini124, and Kawaii Kinomoto Sakura.  Thank you!  Your reviews were greatly appreciated!  


	4. Chapter IV

Where You Are

****

****

Part Three – Final Chapter 

Hmm….. did I say this yet??  If I didn't then here it is:  I do not own the song that I will be using in this chapter.  It is 'Where You Are' and is sung by Jessica Simpson and Nick Lachey.   Alrighty??  Oookay!!  All I want to say is: thank you for reviewing!!  I love you all!!  This is the last chapter, I I was really busy, so I'm sorry for not updating quicker.  Okay, now to thank everyone who reviewed.  That's everyone… from chapters 1 – 3.  Here we go!!  
  
**SakuraBlossoms**

****

**Jethos Brimstone**

****

**Ann**

****

**Mei-Hua**

****

**Time Warp**

****

**Kawaii-ness**

****

**Star of Silence**

****

**Chaos-chan**

****

**Lady Akiko**

****

**Sakura-Blossoms16**

****

**bad kitty arlia**

****

**Silver Dragon**

****

**Cutie Blossom**

****

**Sapphire-chan**

****

**Rini124**

****

**Xiao Ying**

****

**Angel Girl**

****

**Jt**

****

**Butterfly_grl4**

****

**Kawaii Writer**

****

**Sakura Angel**

****

**Purple_tomoyo**

****

**Angel-BlueFlame**

****

**Daidouji-sama**

****

Za Kaze no Nisou 

****

**Chibiwolf**

****

**Akira-chan**

****

**Usagi**

****

**Lilyanne**

****

Thank you to all!!  Your reviews were great, and they really inspired me to keep going!!  It may not be much compared to some other people's fanfics….. but I'll be draned… 36 reviews is a fine lot for me!!  Well, I'll stop blabbing and let you read the last installment of 'Where You Are'!

P.S – Double quotations (""something"") means that two or more people are singing/talking, altighty??  Okay, go read!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_'Sakura?' _Syaoran repeated in his head.  It was unbelievable.  There she was, his dear cherry blossom, as beautiful as ever, standing before him.  He shook his head and realized that he had to put his actions aside for the time being, because he had to perform with her.  "Ladies and gentlemen… I'd like to introduce to you Syaoran Li and Kinomoto Sakura, the top singers of the Japan and China.  This is the first time they will be performing together, and the song they'll be singing is one that they've been practicing for the past while.  We hope you enjoy this surely magnificent performance, and thank you for coming."  The announcer introduced the couple, as some thoughts ran through Sakura's head. 

'I haven't really sang this song before… I've listened to Tomoyo-san practice a bit, and I've hummed along with it sometimes, but that's it.  Hoe… what if I mess up??'  Her thoughts were interrupted by the start of the music.  She gulped nervously, moving closer to Syaoran, preparing for her first line that she had to sing.

Meanwhile, Tomoyo was watching from the sidelines, no evidence of her ever feeling the least bit sick.  'Go Sakura-chan!' she cheered mentally.  She then halted every thought she had as Sakura's first words rang out through the auditorium.  

"There are times   
I swear I know you're here   
When I forget about my fears   
Feeling you my dear   
Watchin over me   
And my hope seeks   
What the future will bring   
When you wrap me in your wings   
And take me?"

'Her voice is beautiful…' Syaoran thought as he listened intently on her singing.  He walked a little closer to her and looked into her deep emerald orbs.  She smiled at him and continued, the crowd watching in awe.

"Where you are   
Where you and I will breathe together   
Once again   
We'll be dancing in the moonlight   
Just like we used to do   
And you'll be smilin back at me   
Only then will I be free   
When I can be   
Where you are"

Syaoran smiled at her, her smile still as radiant as the first time he saw it.  He felt his cheeks begin to heat, the all too familiar feeling of a blush creeping back into them.  She looked at him, and even though this was all happening quickly, it seemed like an eternity to her.  She was so happy that she got to see her precious little wolf again, and now she'll get to hear him sing!!  The realization then hit her – this song was like what happened to them when Syaoran had to go back to Hong Kong.  Syaoran took her hands in his and began to sing his part, the premiering of his vocal talent to his dear Ying Fa.

"And I can see your face   
Your kiss I still can taste   
Not a memory erased"

Sakura was amazed with his voice.  It took her almost into another world… one where there was nothing bad, and a world where she and Syaoran could be together.  She had to act quickly to shake herself out of her thoughts to continue on the verse with her part.

"Oh, I see your star   
Shining down on me   
And I'll do anything   
If I could just   
Be right there?"

Then the two unknowing lovers sand together in a lovely harmonious duet that had the audience literally sitting on the edge of their seats in awe and adoration for the couple.

""Where you are   
Where you and I will breathe together   
Once again   
We'll be dancing in the moonlight   
Just like we used to do   
And you'll be smilin back at me   
Only then will I be free

Then I will be free

So take me where you are""

Syaoran then took over, every word he was saying true.  But, before he started singing, he took her hands and brought her closer to him, needing her there to assure himself that this was not a dream, but a lovely and unbelievable reality.

"Now baby there were times when selfishly   
I'm wishing that you are here with me   
So I can wipe the tears from your eyes   
And make you see   
That every night while you are dreamin   
I'm here to guard you from a far"

""And anytime I feel alone   
I close my eyes and just be there?   
Where you are""

Their eyes locked, and the words of the song brought them a sense of knowingness, that they had felt what it was like to be separated from someone extremely close.  Before they continued into the climax of the song, Sakura thought she saw something amazing.  Looking into his eyes, she saw happiness, adoration, and she thought she saw a look of love flash briefly over the warm honey-brown.  Shaking her head to rid herself of the ridiculous thought, she continued on singing 

""Where you and I can breathe together   
(and we will breathe together baby)   
Once again (oh, we'll be dancing in the moonlight)   
We'll be dancin in the moonlight   
Just like we used to be   
And you'll be smilin back at me   
(only then will I be free)   
Then I will be free""  

The song was nearing its end, and the couple was furiously trying to continue singing without letting some of their own words, what they wanted to say, slip out.  They carried out the last verses, each singing their designated parts.

""Baby I still believe   
Oh I've got to believe   
I will touch you that sweet day   
That you take me there Where you are   
I still believe   
Oh I've got to believe   
I will touch you that sweet day   
That you take me there   
Where you are   
Oh where you are   
I've got to believe   
I'll always be waiting here   
That sweet day yeah   
Only wanna be where you are   
I still believe""

Their voices faded out until they were barely whispering.  The music died, and they were left on the stage with nothing but themselves.  Syaoran somehow ended up pulling her even closer to  himself and had his hand placed around her waist, the other holding her hand.  Sakura had located the hand that wasn't being held by Syaoran's conveniently around his neck.  The lights were focused only on them, and the audience was watching intently.  

Syaoran was just about to burst.  He wanted to tell Sakura right then and there that he loved her, he wanted to shout it out in front of all of these people, but he didn't.  He did the only thing he could think of at that point in time.  He leaned his head  down to hers slowly and pressed his lips up against hers.  There was a collective gasp from the audience, but it was ignored by the future Li Clan ruler and his cherry blossom.  He got no reaction from Sakura, and he was just about to pull away, feeling rejected.  But, at the last second, Sakura reacted and pulled him back down to her, deepening the kiss and running her hand through his hair.

Tomoyo sighed contently from the sidelines, the only sound the consistent whirring of her video camera, recording faithfully in front of her eye.  'How kawaii..' she breathed.  Suddenly, a thought burst into her head.  'I think I'll call this one *Sakura-chan's and Li-kun's Reunion*!'  

The audience, who were already sitting on the edge of their seas just by their singing, were by this time hanging off their chairs and sitting on the floor.  Everyone was trying to keep their thoughts in their head as not to interrupt the couple, but it couldn't be kept in forever.  Suddenly, 'Awww…'s were heard from them, along with whooping hollers and other cheers.  This definitely broke the couple apart, and caused them to break apart.  It wasn't long though before Syaoran re-approached her and said the thing he'd been wanting to say to her for as far back as he could remember.    
  
"S-Sakura-san…" he started.  Their mics were off, so only they could hear.    
  
"Aishiteru…"  The word itself was barely audible, but the emotion in his words even the audience could feel from the back of the room.  Sakura smiled the brightest smile she could muster up through her tears of utmost joy and replied "Aishiteru, Syaoran-kun.  For a long time now."  Sakura gave him a peck on the lips before they hugged forcefully in front of the crowd and a camera lens.  The atmosphere in the room was totally happy, and everyone stood up in their seats, Tomoyo already standing and filming, and applauded wildly.  This had to be the best singing competition in history.

Back in Tomoeda…

"NANI?!?  DAMN GAKI, GET YOUR DIRTY PAWS OFF MY LITTLE SISTER!!"  Unfortunately for the overworked brother, the couple on the screen couldn't hear him through the TV screen.  Realizing that they weren't going to stop, Touya grabbed his coat and began walking out the door, saying "THAT'S IT!!  IF THAT F***ING CHINESE GAKI WON'T LISTEN TO ME, I'LL GET ON THE FIRST PLANE TO HONG KONG AND TEAR HIM LIMB FROM LIMB ON NATIONAL TELEVISION!!"

From the kitchen, Fujitaka and Yukito shook their heads at Touya's antics.  "Don't worry, Kinomoto-san.  He'll be back."  Fujitaka turned around and looked at the younger man questioningly.  "How do you know?" he asked.  Yukito smiled broadly and held up a small object.  "I don't think he can go very far without his wallet."

The end!!  Whoo, it's finally done!!  Yay!!  Lket me know if you want an epilogue to go with this, or if you just prefer the humorous ending, okay?  Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!!  Come on people, this is the last chapter for god's sakes!!  Thanks!!  
  
~Nadeshiko~

****


End file.
